Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya
by CuteDogs
Summary: The history takes back in the early 1300 century and Seto Kaiba is a king over the city Silent Willow. For over 2000 years ago the city was rescued by a prince whose name is forgotten. Seto meets a dog on the street with honey eyes. Better summary inside
1. Bloody spoor prints

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya **

Have you heard that they are making Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie and it includes the 'old' characters [plus GX and 5D'S] We can see Yami again *jumps up and down like an crazy person * It's coming out in spring 2010 in Japan. I can't wait to see it. Watch the trailer on YouTube and see it for yourselves.

Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything of this. THIS is just a fanfic!

Enjoy

//Katsuya _Jounouchi's thoughts/voice_ _in his head_//

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Summary: The history takes back in the early 1300 century and Seto Kaiba is an prince of the city Silent Willow. For over 2000 years ago the city was rescued by a prince whose name is forgotten from an evil magician. Both of them disappeared mystically. They searched for over months for their precious prince but he was gone the only thing they found left of him was an metallic piece of his sword with an hole in it.

The kingdom went over to Seto Kaiba's great great great [I think you get the point] uncle. One day when Seto walks outside on the street he meets an hurt golden retriever with honey eyes....

**Bloody spoor prints**

Once upon a time in a called city Silent Willow. It lays in the middle of an forest with small houses surrounding a big castle. Next to the forest a rich blue colored river floats trough. It is an nice place to live in. The ruler is a man who cares for justice. A prince with ice blue eyes, his name is Seto Kaiba....

Seto Kaiba sat in his room on his desk writing down new laws for the citizen. He stares at the midnight sky at the half moon. Most of his lifetime he has been lonely. His father taught to him to not care for others or else they would use you or some day you could be killed by that. Seto's father died for 3 years ago and it was his duty to be the next king of the city and he was only 15 back then. Now he was 18 years old and he was still lonely.

Seto goes back to the papers that lies on his desk. Seto covers his mouth when a yawn escapes his mouth. Deciding that nothing will be done this evening he gets up from his chair and walks out of his office. He walks down the corridors into a big room. The light from the candles gives the room a soft light. Seto sees some servants walking around the room and some guards by the doors.

Seto eyes wanders to the staircase that leads up to his large bedroom. Seto walks up to his own room and closes the door behind him. He leans at it with his back and breaths out. The hard work has made marks on Seto's sleep. He walks up to his bed and lies down with his right hand covering his eyes.

Minutes goes and Seto can't sleep. Seto sits up in his bed and stares out the window. Outside the fog has made the surroundings white. A thought wanders trough his mind '_What if I sneak out for a while. They wouldn't notice me walking outside_' Seto was tempted by the thought and then he made up his mind. Seto goes to his closet and pulls the door open and takes his black cloak with a hood so that people couldn't see his face.

Walking up to the window by his bed he opens it slowly so that it wouldn't wake up the people and reveal his escape. Seto gave the room one last look and climbs down the wall.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

//_It's so cold. Why have destiny brought me here? Who am I? I know my name but my past is all blurry. This doesn't make sense_//

A golden colored small creature walks trough the shadows of the buildings. The creature stops all sudden and falls down on the stone covered road. //_It hurts to much for me to walk. What is happening to me? I feel so sleepy. I.. need.. to.._// Just before the creature closed it eyes he sees a black shadow in front of his face walking up to it. Just before its eyes closes he sees a pair of blue eyes.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto walks down the street with the creature in his hands. Seto knew what it was it is a golden retriever puppy and it is badly injured. Seto can still see the scene in front of him

Flashback Seto's POV:

_I saw that the streets is empty so there would be no way that someone would notice him. I keep myself away from the light and with the sword hanging the side of my body I knew I can protect myself if something or someone would attack me. _

_I rounded a corner and see a small figure with golden fur lying down on the street. Then my eyes saw the bloody spoor prints on the ground. I walk round it and sees the honey colored eyes of it. I can see that he doesn't want no harm so I walk slowly up to it and when I was about to sit down next to it it closed it eyes. _

_I let my hand brush the side of the small body's fur and feel that it is still alive. I gently lifts its head and see a silver necklace around its neck with a silver pendant and a red ruby next to it hanging down from it. I turn the pendant and read it out loud "Katsuya"_

End flashback, normal POV:

Seto walks up to the front gate of his castle. He knew that this was the only way to get the lifeless body in his arms inside it without getting everybody wonder how the dog got inside. Being the king of the city gives some power they couldn't ground him or that they could punish him at all or else who know what Seto could do to them.

Seto walks up to the gate and knocks on the large door. A small door on the side gets open and a guard walks outside with his sword in his hand.

"Who are you and what are your business?"

Seto shakes the hood of and reveals his blue eyes and his face. The man stares at Seto and then he bows deeply "Sorry your majesty I didn't recognize you. Please come in" The man eyes wanders down on the small puppy in his kings arms and then he goes to the large door and knocks hardly on it and it gets pulled open by two other guards inside. Seto walks inside with Katsuya's body with him. The guard follows his kings movements as he wonders how Seto was on the other side of the gate and comes back with a dog in his arms. The man shakes his head and goes back to his post.

Seto walks trough the front door and gets met by the warmth of the castle. Seto walks by a pair of chambermaids and stares at them "I need some bandage and water. Send it up to my room" the maids bows before they leave "Yes my king" they says when Seto walks up by the stairs up to his own room.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

The sun was slowly rising in the horizon and Seto has sat by Katsuya's body the entire time. Something about the dog caught Seto's attention making him curious about him. Seto had Katsuya wrapped in bandage and he was now lying on a madras that the maids brought with them.

'_Katsuya_' Seto says over and over in his mind while staring at the body in front of him.

Slowly a pair of honey colored eyes opens themselves staring at Seto's blue ones //_Are you my savior?_//

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yes that was the first chapter of Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya. I hope that you enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it.

Remember review. It gives me inspiration to write the next chapter.


	2. The journey starts

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya **

Second chapter of this story. I don't know much about the clothing of the century but I hope that what I describe what they are wearing will not be a problem ^_^

Starting on Monday I have a entire week free from school. So that means more time for me to write fanfictions. Well... that depends if I have homework.

Enjoy.

**Get to know you**

Katsuya tries to get up from the madras but was gently put back down by the man he just met**. **Katsuya stares at the blue eyed man and tilts his head

"Bark //_Are you my savior?_//" Katsuya watches as the man gives a small smile to him.

"How did you get into this state? A small puppy like you should be with its family" Seto puts his hand on Katsuya's head an pets it "Even when you are small you are getting into trouble" Seto lifts his hand of the puppy's head and puts it down on the floor next to Katsuya.

*knock *

Seto turns his gaze towards the door "Come in"

The door got open and on the other side stands a man with a weird clothing and a hat on his head.

"We need your highness in the throne room imitatively"

Seto gives the man a glare and gets up "You can leave" The man bows and closes the door behind him.

Katsuya watches at the man in front of him that was called 'your highness' //_Is he royal?_// Then he sees the man going in front of a thing then looked like a box with legs and opens it. Katsuya tries to get a better look at the weird thing.

Seto grabs his white shirt and his black pants. Seto grabs a belt from the large bed and put it on and then finally he grabs his large coat and trows it on him. Now Seto is fully dressed and was ready to go to the throne room. But before Seto walks out of the room a goes down on his knee and puts his hand on Katsuya's cheek.

"Don't move. I'll be back soon Katsuya" Katsuya stares wide eyed at the blue eyed man who said his name //_How does he know my name?_//

Seto gets up from his knee and walks up to the door and gives one last look at Katsuya "I'm Seto" and Seto left Katsuya alone in the large room.

Katsuya stares at the door for a while and lays his head down and closes his eyes //_Seto_//

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

After the 'boring' meeting Seto had he heads back to his room to see the puppy he rescued hours ago. Seto had canceled all meetings that weren't important and decided to take the day easier and that he could watch over Katsuya so that he wouldn't do anything that would make him even worse than he already was.

Seto got in front of his dark brown door and slid it open revealing two maids one with blue hair and red eyes the other one had yellow hair and green eyes and they were petting the blond puppy.

"He's so cute" the red eyed woman said to the other maid while she scratched under Katsuya's chin.

"I wonder how he could get him hurt this badly" the green eyed woman said while changing the bandages on Katsuya.

Katsuya stares at the two women and still thought how almost everyone that entered this room while Seto was gone had petted him, squealed when they saw him and even hugged him. Katsuya roles his eyes which made him look more cute than earlier at the red eyed woman when she scratches under his chin //_This is going to be a long day_// Katsuya tells himself. Then his eyes travels to the door and sees Seto standing there.

"Bark bark //_Seto's back_//"

Both women turns their faces towards the door and sees their king standing there glaring at them. Both of them got up and bows "Sorry sir. We got caught up taking care of the puppy and forgot our duties" the green eyed woman explained quickly while she bowed.

"We'll get back to them now" The red eyed woman said when she drags out her coworker out of the room past Seto.

Katsuya watches as Seto stands there a minute before he closes the door behind him and sits down next to him.

"It's true what they say. A puppy's cuteness can get you forget your duties" Seto says while he leans back at the floor. Seto put his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

//_Then that means more hugs and squeals from the people_// Katsuya lowers his head and stares at Seto when his chest rises and sinks. Then he feels a strange feeling in his throat

*hic * Katsuya rises his head and blinks //_Was that me?_//

Seto who had heard the hiccup sat up and laughs a little "I think the puppy just got hiccup"

*hic * //_God it's annoying_//

Seto watches as when Katsuya made hiccup sounds Seto got a smile on his face. Then he got a idea how to get rids of the hiccup. Seto walks over to his bedside table and picks up a pitcher with water and a cup. Seto fills the cup and puts it down in front of Katsuya.

Katsuya stares at the cup and then at Seto.

"It's only water" Seto says and points at the cup. Katsuya follows when Seto points at the cup and then he licks the water with his tongue.

Seto studies as the young puppy drinks the water. Something about the puppy is somehow familiar to Seto. Seto gave up of the thought when Katsuya had drank up the water and now the hiccup was gone.

*knock *

"Who is it?" Seto asks

"I brought the food you asked after the meeting" a woman's voice was heard from the other side. Seto got up from the floor and walks up to the door and there stands the same woman from earlier the one with the green eyes. The woman bows her head and gives Seto the plate with food. Seto grabs the plate with food and the woman bows one more time before she walks away back to her duties. Seto closes the door behind him and goes back to Katsuya.

Katsuya smells the smell of the food when Seto closed the door. Katsuya watches as Seto puts the plate in front of him. On it there was chicken, some kind of steak, potatoes and vegetables.

Seto trows his coat on the nearest chair and sits down on his bed "I though that you were hungry" Seto said while he lays down on the bed but roles over to his side so that he could see Katsuya.

Katsuya gives Seto a smile and starts to eat the food on the plate that Seto is offering to him //_This is good_// Katsuya thinks while he's eating.

When the plate got empty one of the maids in the castle went up and got the plate and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

Katsuya watches as Seto's eyes got heavier and heavier until they closed themselves. Katsuya got up on his small legs and walks up to the large bed and sits down next to it staring at Seto's closed eyes. //_I guess he didn't sleep anything at all this night_// Katsuya shakes his head and jumps up on the bed and walks up to Seto and lies down next to his chest and soon he also fell asleep while lying down next to Seto.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Sir, a important message just arrived from a king in the southern side of this country"

Seto opens his eyes and sat up carefully when he saw the puppy lying down next to him. He grabs his coat on the chair and puts it on him and walks up to the door. Seto opens the door and sees a man who is his closest man in the city.

"What kind of message Takeo?" Seto asks the man in front of him.

Takeo takes the roll of paper inside his pocket and roles it open and gives it to Seto "King Atemu wants to become allies with you to defeat a army that are heading this way" Takeo explains.

Seto's eyes reads trough the message and he did not like what it says:

_To king Seto Kaiba. The king of the Silent Willow_

_I have come to ask you to become allies with me. A large army is heading our way and its purpose is to vanquish all living item. We can't fight it alone and we could join forces and get rid of the threat. _

_The army has already destroyed hundreds of cities and it grows by the minute. _

_In only less than a week the army will be here and then it's to late to join forces. I'm not asking by the duty of a king. I'm asking you by the bond between us cousin. I don't think our fathers would like that we destroys a city by our fights and our stupidity. _

_Answer as fast as you can and ride to my city and well discuss about our strategy to defeat them._

_~King Atemu~_

Seto roles the paper together and puts it in his own pocket.

"Well ride immediately" Seto says and Takeo bows before he runs downstairs to get everyone ready for the ride to king Atemu.

Seto walks up to the wall and takes down his sword with blue stone on the top of the door handleHe puts it hanging on this side of his belt and then he walks over to Katsuya's sleeping body. He gently picks the dog up and it caused the small puppy's dogs eyes snap open and staring at Seto.

"We'll going on a trip" Seto said to him.

//_A trip? Where?_//

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When all the preparations was ready they could now leave. Seto sat on his own black horse with white Mane. Seto couldn't hold Katsuya while riding so he gave him to Takeo who was sitting on a vehicle and Katsuya sitting next to him.

The entire trip to Atemu's place would take 2 days since Atemu's city is on the other edge of the country. Katsuya watches as trees passes by and stones. Deciding that the best way to get time to go faster was trough sleeping he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

A couple of hours later when the sun was about to hide in the mountains Seto stops and they stays for the night in the forest.

Katsuya follows when people puts up the tents and lightens a fire so that they would have warmth and light source.

Katsuya who was still at the same place when they traveled sat up and jumps down on the green ground. He felt a little pain in his paws but he gave no attention to them. He walks past the people who put their horses tied up to a tree and some that checks the baggage. Then he spots Seto standing there talking to the same man he sat next to him. Katsuya who is a dog has good hearing and overheard the conversation between Seto and the man.

"We must keep on walking. Something about this place gives me some strange vibes" Katsuya stares at the red haired man who gives glances around him.

"It's my decision if we keep on walking or not Takeo not yours and we'll stay here over the night" Seto made his point and turns his heel and walks away from Takeo.

Katsuya sees Seto walking his direction and he walks up to Seto and tilts his head. Seto stops and bends down and picks Katsuya in his arms and continues to walk to his tent. Seto closes the fabric door and sits down on the nearest chair and puts Katsuya down on the floor in front of him. Seto rubs his temples.

"This is going to be a long trip" Seto said to himself. Then Seto turns his head towards Katsuya who has his head tilted and had the questioning face.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Seto said to the little blond puppy and Seto can see the body relaxes and he puts his paws on Seto's leg and he waves his tail "Bark bark //_You better be or else I have to make you take It easy_//"

The barking makes Seto smile for some odd reason he knew what Katsuya told him.

Later that evening when everyone has gone sleeping except for some guards who had to guard the surroundings.

Katsuya who was firmly asleep on the floor was awaken by a sound outside the tent. Katsuya got up and sees that Seto's bed is empty //_Where has he gone?_//.

Katsuya walks outside the tent and walks towards the way where the sound comes from. Katsuya walks trough the dark forest. The deeper he walks inside the forest came thicker. Something about this forest made Katsuya's soul cold.

After a while Katsuya sees that the forest got more open and he was now standing in front of a small lake. The water was black and on the surface you can clearly see the moons reflection. Katsuya turns his head an sees Seto sitting on his knees in front of the lake with closed eyes. Katsuya starts to slowly walking up to him //_Seto?_// Katsuya stops right next to him and touches slightly on his elbow with his head.

Katsuya sees Seto's eyes open themselves and he turns his face towards Katsuya.

"Hi pup" Seto said and goes back to the state he was before Katsuya touched his elbow. Katsuya sees Seto sitting there with his white shirt and black pants an high black boots. Seto hair moves backwards when the wind catches his hair.

"We'll better get back or else they will notice that we are gone" Seto gets up from his spot and walks briskly towards the camp. Katsuya follows behind Seto and stares suspiciously around him //_Why do I feel like someone is following us?_//

*crack *

//_Over there_// Katsuya turns to his left and sees a man in a large black cape and a big hood covering his face. Seto has also heard the crack and pulls out his sword but it was thrown away by the other persons fast swing with his sword. Seto is now defenseless he had no protection on him.

The person makes his attack and swings his sword towards Seto. Katsuya watches from the side and jumps in front of Seto and snarls at the person in front of him.

"AAARGH!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yes what happened. Review and find out.


	3. Why now and not years ago?

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya **

I present the third chapter. And happy birthday Seto Kaiba 25 October

Enjoy

**Why now and not years ago?**

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

_Katsuya watches from the side and jumps in front of Seto and snarls at the person in front of him._

"_AAARGH!"_

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto stares at the person who is swinging his sword towards him in full speed. Seto puts his arms in front of his body so that his arms would take the hit. Seto knew that his guards and soldiers are too far away from them and when they would arrive they would be too late to save them. Within a second Katsuya jumps in front of him and snarls at the person in front of him.

Katsuya jumps up in the air and takes a hard bite on the persons arm and blood starts to slide down its arm. The bite made it loose its grip on the sword and it drops on the ground. A shout of pain echoes trough the forest.

Seto stares wide eyed at Katsuya puppy.

"Yelp"

"Katsuya!" Seto shouts as the puppy was grabbed in the neck and was thrown at a tree. The person takes his hood off and his silver hair falls down to his shoulders. He glares at Seto and gets a grin on his face. Seto stares at the mans face and sees that he has fangs and red eyes. The thought hit Seto the man in front of him is a vampire. The vampire lets out a ear piercing sound. Seto covers his ears and walks backwards but hit the tree behind him.

The vampire stares at Seto and jumps at him. Seto hears that the sound has quietened and takes his hands of his ears an stares right at the vampires face. He feels a grip around his neck and the vampire smirks. Seto tries to get the hands of his throat with his hands.

Katsuya gets up shaking he opens one of his eyes and sees a vampire in front of Seto holding in a death grip. The vampire opens its mouth and his fangs gets longer and he leans closer to Seto's neck.

Katsuya feels rage built up in his body and he grabs the sword in his mouth that the vampire dropped when he bite his arm. Katsuya runs full speed towards the vampire and jumps up in the air.

Seto stares when the vampire opens its mouth and his fangs gets longer. Seto smells the vampires breath and he tries to push him away from him.

Then in a flash of light a human boy with golden hair gets between him and the vampire. The grip around Seto's throat releases and he falls down on the hard ground. Seto lifts himself up on his feet and coughs. He lifts his head up and sees Katsuya standing in front of him with a sword in his mouth and blood dripping of it.

Seto stares over Katsuya and sees the vampire holding his pale hand over his mouth where blood was running from. Then he takes his hand of and reveals his fangs, they were cut of in halves.

Seto gets shocked and Katsuya drops the sword on the ground and gets into battle position and shows his fangs threatening the vampire that if he will attack again and if he even gets one more step closer towards Seto he would kill him on the spot. The vampire hisses and turns into a bat and flies away in the thick forest away from Seto and him.

Katsuya relaxes and turns himself towards Seto and smiles. Seto stares at the puppy and he gets down on his knee and reaches his hand to Katsuya and hugs him.

"Thank you" Seto whispers in Katsuya's ear but still one thought stayed in Seto mind "_Who was that boy? Where did he come from?_"

"Are you alright sir. What happened?" Seto looks up and sees two guards, four soldiers and Takeo in the font leading the group. Seto gets up from the ground with Katsuya in his arms.

"I'm fine" Seto says back while he stares at the direction where the vampire bat disappeared in the forest.

The group stops in front of Seto and they stares at the same direction where their king was staring at.

"What is it sir?" Takeo asks while he tries to search trough the area. Seto walks to the right where his word is and picks it up and attaches on his belt.

"Double the security and keep your ears open. There's a vampire running around these woods who knows what more"

The groups stares at each other and then back at Seto who was walking towards their camp. The guards and soldiers catches up with Seto and walks behind him. Takeo walks next to Seto and gives him a suspicious look "Are you sure that it was a vampire sir?"

Seto turns his eyes towards Takeo and glares at him "I saw his fangs and his red eyes. Don't you trust my words Takeo"

Takeo shakes his head "I trust you but the vampires have been dead for 2000 years. Why would they show up now and years ago? That's why I was asking"

Katsuya turns his head up so that he sees Seto's face and he starts to think what Takeo told Seto //_He's right. Why now and not years ago? Are they planing on something?_//

Not far away in the thickest tree the vampire that tried to suck Seto's blood shoots death glares at the puppy in Seto's arms "Just wait little puppy I know who and what you are. Just wait when my master finds out when I tell him about you Katsuya" and the vampire turns himself into a bat and flies to the north.

Back to the camp everyone is nervous about the attack on their king. Seto tries to convince them that there's nothing to worry about and that they would go back to sleep.

In his tent Katsuya was lying in the floor thinking about the vampire. Something about him was familiar and he couldn't put his finger on it. Katsuya sighs to himself and turns on his back and stares at the roof. He feels himself being picked up from the ground in someones arms and into a hug.

Katsuya stares at Seto's blue eyes and Seto sits down on his bed with Katsuya on his lap. "I didn't know that you could be so heroic little one" Katsuya feels that he gets a blush on his cheeks as he waves his tail.

"Thanks once again for saving my life"

"Bark bark //_It was nothing. You saved my life so it was only fair that I saved yours_//"

Seto slowly puts Katsuya on his bed and he lays on his side and closes his eyes. Katsuya smiles at the sleeping Seto and he crawls under Seto's arm and he closes his eye. He feels himself being pulled closer towards the brunet and he smells Seto's cologne.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Early in the morning everyone gets up from their bed after a trembling night. They packed their stuff and pulled down their tents. When everything was packed they could leave the place. Katsuya sat at the same place next to Takeo.

When two days has gone there was no more attacks in or outside the camp when they stayed for the night. Seto thought that it was only a coincident when he and Katsuya met the vampire but Katsuya was on the opposite side. He thought that this was only a beginning on a war that was starting.

In the horizon Seto can see his cousins castle. They ride inside his city and the people in it goes to the side to let them come in. A big gate gets pulled open by four men and on the other side stands a king with black and red hair with golden spikes hanging down and three spikes pointing up.

"Seto my cousin" the king greets his cousin.

"Atemu" Seto replies as he steps of the horse. Atemu walks up to Seto and shakes his hand "I'm glad that you could come. Did the trip go well?"

Seto crosses his arms over hiss chest "Now that you are mentioning it we-" Seto got interrupted by a boy that looks almost like Atemu. The difference was that the boy had bangs hanging down and none pointing up and he was shorter than Atemu.

"So this is your cousin Atemu" Atemu smiles and puts a arm around the boys shoulder and clears his throat

"This is my cousin Seto Kaiba and Seto this is Yugi my fiancee" Seto stares at Yugi who has a big smile on his lips.

"Hey who is this?" Yugi goes down on his knees and sees a golden puppy standing next to Seto's leg.

Atemu stares down at what Yugi asked about and Seto stares down at Katsuya and introduces him

"This is my puppy Katsuya"

Katsuya takes small steps towards Yugi and stops right in front of him and stares at amethyst eyes. Yugi puts his hand on Katsuya's head an pets it. Atemu stares at Katsuya and then at Seto "I didn't know that you had a dog Seto"

"I didn't know tat you had a fiancee so now we are even" Seto goes down to his knee picks Katsuya in his palm.

Atemu roles his eyes and points at the castle "Shall we?" he asks and Seto, Katsuya, Yugi and Atemu walks inside the castle to chat some more.

Inside living candles lightens up the surroundings and there are furniture decorating the rooms and paintings. They walk inside a medium large room wit ha table in the middle and chairs around it. Atemu sits down in the farthest one with Yugi on his left one him and Seto on Atemu's right. Katsuya sits down by the door and lays down. He stares at them when they talk.

"Like I was about to tell you how our trip went Katsuya and I was attacked by a vampire"

Atemu and Yugi stares at each other and then at Seto

"I thought that the vampires died for 2000 years ago Seto" Atemu rests his arms on the table.

"I thought that too. It was till I met one for a day ago" Seto said

"You didn't get hurt didn't you?" Yugi got a scared face and Atemu grabs Yugi's hand in his and squeezes it.

"If you mean if I got bitten, no I didn't. I would have been if I wasn't saved by Katsuya" Seto said when he stared at Katsuya.

"Where was your guards and soldiers when that happened?!" Atemu said.

Seto sat there perfectly still when he replies "I went out for a walk alone. They were too far away from the place where we were"

Atemu let go of Yugi's hand and stands up and slams his hands on the table "Seto you can't keep on doing that. You could have been killed for your stupidity!"

Seto got up from his chair and death glares at Atemu "This is why I left this place in the first place. You are trying to control me for every little thing I do!"

Yugi stares at the two boys and he waves his hands in the air "Guys guys. We aren't here to fight. We are here to discuss how to save our cities"

Atemu and Seto hated to admit it but Yugi was right. Both of them sat down on their chairs and starts to discuss about how to protect this land.

When their meeting was over the sun had for a while settled down in the ocean and it was time to go to bed.

Atemu, Yugi, Seto and Katsuya walks out of the room. They walk inside a large room with statues, paintings and items from the past. They walk in the middle of the room and Seto stops in front of a painting. Atemu also stops in front of it and both of them stares at it.

"It's odd isn't it" Atemu suddenly says.

"That this painting is about 2000 years old" Seto says when his hand touches the painting gently.

"That and that the vampires disappeared after this battle"

Yugi and Katsuya stands next to them and stares at the painting. It was two men in it. But one of them had a large cape on him but you could easily see his face. It was a man in his olden age with white hair and black eyes. He had a pendant around his neck with a black stone In it. It was a magician.

The other one was a man but he was different. He was young and had golden hair with honey colored eyes. He has silver armor on him and a sword which he's pointing against the magician. He has a symbol on his right arm. It is a arrow with a shield that shoved that he was a prince.

Atemu walks next to the painting where a small stone table with a blue cloth on it. He picks up a small item on it and shows it to the group "This was the last thing we have left of our prince" Seto stares at the item and takes it in his own hand. It was a small piece of a sword with a hole in it. Seto gives it back to Atemu but it slips of his fingers and ends on the floor.

Katsuya stares at the small metallic item and feels a headache and in a flash of light he gets a vision in front of his eyes. There was two shadows battling and then suddenly the sword of the man brakes into pieces and flies across the area.

Katsuya shakes his head and sees normally he sees Atemu picking up the small piece from the floor and puts it back on the stone table.

"Enough of history let's get to bed and sleep. Follow me" The group walks after Atemu but Katsuya stops and gives the painting one last look and runs to join the group.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto lays in his big bed with Katsuya next to him. He stares at the roof and sees the same scene from when he was about to be bitten by the vampire but a mysterious person saved him and when he got up from the ground he saw Katsuya standing there. "_Somehow you seem familiar. Where have I seen you before. And when I think of it why are the vampires shoving up now exactly when the prince and the magician disappeared_"

Seto shakes his head and tells him to not think of it. Soon he falls asleep with the golden dog in his arms.

Katsuya who sensed that Seto fell asleep got up from the bed and jumps up on the window shelf and stares at the moon "_What was that I saw in the room. A vision or a dream?_"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That completes the third chapter.

Review please.


	4. Blood is spilled

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya **

Warning there will be violence in the chapter sensitive readers be ware.

I don't own Y-u-gi-oh! But I own the plot.

Enjoy

**Blood is spilled**

After a good night sleep in the castle the servant people was already up cleaning and cooking food. Outside the sun is shining and it was already warm. In one of the guest bedrooms Seto Kaiba was still firmly asleep with Katsuya next to him. They both thought that it was okay to sleep extra today but they were so wrong

*Bang *

Atemu and Yugi stands there wit ha smile on their faces- well only Yugi Atemu had a smirk glued on his face "Wake up sleepyhead. We have duties to do" Atemu cheers.

Seto pulls the covers over his head and it caused Katsuya falling down on the floor. Katsuya gets up from the floor and shakes his head and then gives Seto a glare.

Atemu roles his eyes and walks up to the sleeping boy under the bed sheets. Atemu grabs on the blanket and pulls it off Seto "Do I have to do that every time you are sleeping?" Atemu growls as Seto sits up and death glares at his cousin "Let's see..." Seto taps on his chin with his finger "Well you could not wake me up and to your information this is the first time in years when I can sleep longer than I usually can"

"Seto" Atemu sighs and when he opens his mouth a loud voice was heard in the front yard. All four went over to the window and stares out at the yard. Outside there stands 3 men and it looks like this doesn't mean a good thing.

Atemu and Yugi goes first out of the room and downstairs while Seto gets dressed. When Seto was fully dressed he and Katsuya goes downstairs and when they were on the top of the staircase they see all three standing there covered in blood. One of then could hardly stand up by himself so the other two men gave him support to stand up when they talk to the Pharaoh.

"They were too many. We couldn't handle them by ourselves" the man on the left spoke.

"Our village didn't survive we were the only ones that survived" The man on the right told them. Atemu ordered a guard next to him and ordered him to send the men to the doctor to get them healed.

When all three got lead away Atemu turns around and meets Seto and Katsuya standing on the bottom of the staircase.

"What was that all about?" Seto asked while he hinted on the soldiers while he talked.

Atemu gives Seto a serious face as he spoke "We have more problem and we have changed plans about our strategy"

Seto stares at Atemu and says in a cold voice "They are here in two days aren't they"

Atemu slowly nods and walks inside the throne room and sits down on his throne. "We must take serious action now"

Seto stops in front of Atemu and Katsuya sits next to Seto's leg and stares at the brunet. "Of course we must but we don't have enough soldiers to fight them"

"Where do you expect that we get them. And if you are even implying on Bakura then I'm out of the plan. I will rather die than ask him to fight with us-" Atemu stopped talking when Seto raised his voice "It's the only way. I don't have time to send my army here. To only get there would take 2 days and when they get here it'll be too late"

"Why do you expect Thief king Bakura to help us. I bet that he would join the other army to just get some kind of twisted revenge on us"

"It has gone over 10 years do you expect that he can stay angry at us for what happened then. For Gods sake it was only a small misunderstanding and it turned out that we freed him an gave our apology to him"

"Only a misunderstanding" Atemu let out a small laugh before he continued "We sentenced him to death and you expect him to fight next to us after that. If we hadn't found the real thief we would have killed a innocent man"

"Then if you won't talk to him then I will. I won't stand here and roll my thumbs to wait that the army will get here" Seto turns his heel and walks outside the room. Atemu, Yugi and Katsuya stares at the door where Seto just had walked out trough.

Atemu rubs his temples and sighs. Yugi walks up to his fiancee and places his hand on Atemu's "Don't over work it" Yugi said.

"I guess Seto's right. Bakura is the only way" Atemu gets up from his throne and walks after Seto. Katsuya stares at the door and then he feels someone picking him up from the floor. He turns his head and stares at Yugi's face "Come we better follow them and make sure that they won't kill each other" //_Seto kill his own cousin? Wouldn't that just cause more trouble?_// Katsuya told himself as Yugi carries him in his arms out the throne room and out on the yard.

Outside they found Seto and Atemu talking. Not killing each other just talking like normal people.

"Be on your watch when you get near the village cousin" Atemu said to Seto. Seto nods as he walks inside the stable to get his horse. Yugi let Katsuya on the ground and he goes inside the stable and sees Seto put on the saddle on his horse. Katsuya slowly walks up to Seto and barks. Seto stops placing the saddle on the horse and looks down on the ground "Want to join my trip?" He asks the blond puppy. Katsuya waves his tail as response and let's Seto go back to his work.

When everything was done Seto leads the horse on the front yard and sits up on the saddle. The horse backs a little before Seto got fully control over it. Katsuya decided that he would run next to the horse on the mission. Only the ride to Bakura's village would take half a day and they were in a hurry if they would make in time before the fight would start.

Atemu give Seto one last advice to not take the way trough the mountains it was from that way the enemy would come from. Seto gives his words that that way would be the last road he would go and then they were on their way to meet this Bakura guy.

Katsuya and Seto takes the way next to the river that leads to the ocean. The road to Bakura's village they didn't meet any obstacle so the ride didn't take too long.

The sun was almost setting when the village was in front of them. Katsuya could sense trouble in the village before they were inside it. Something wasn't right and in the air he could smell blood //_Is that blood in the air that I can smell?!_// Katsuya turns his head towards Seto "bark bark //_Something has happened in the village_//"

Seto stares puzzled at Katsuya "What are you saying. Is there trouble we are going to meet when we get inside the village?"

Katsuya scowls before he stares at the village again.

Seto stares also at the village and then he rides towards it. Seto follows the main road and when he get's in front of the gate he sees that it was pushed down by force. Seto ties his horse next to a tree and pulls out his sword and walks inside the village with Katsuya next to him.

They were met by a scary scene. The small houses was almost burned down and everything was destroyed. Seto walks in the shadows he knew that something bad must have happened in this village and where were the people that lived here but mostly important where was Bakura?

Seto walks slowly forward and when he gets deeper inside the village a soldier runs in front of him. Seto and Katsuya trows themselves inside a house and hides and waits that the soldier would go past them.

The soldier runs past them without noticing them. Seto looks around before he walks outside "_That aren't one of Bakura's men_" Seto thought. Seto looks at the way where the soldier came from. Seto comes to a corner of a house. He pushes his back on the wall of it an peek around the corner. He sees at least 10 soldiers around a group of people men, women and children and in front of the group stands Bakura yelling at a man in silver armor.

"Get out of my village you filthy bag of scum" Every word was like poison when Bakura talked to the man in front of him.

The man in silver armor just smirks "You would like that thief king. But I have my orders from my master to get rid of every living thing that doesn't seem to be any benefit for him" the man orders his men to kill them.

Seto walks out of his 'hiding' place and shouts at the man in front of him "I think you should get you asses of this ground or you will have to deal with me"

Now every ones eyes was at Seto and Katsuya. The man in silver armour let out a small laugh before he talked "What can you do little human. You are the only one here and a mutt and I have a question how in the world can you defeat my army?"

"I might be alone but I have a will of many. And Katsuya is not a mutt. You living piece of shit" Seto snaps back at the man.

The man in armour smirks and it made Seto flinch "_He's a vampire?!_"

"I take it as you know what I am. So there's no need to be hiding it. Get him!" the vampire ordered two of his soldiers. Seto lifts his sword and swings towards the first soldier that was in the front. Katsuya attacks the other one and jumps towards his neck.

Seto trews the final blow against the soldier and pulls out his sword from the mans stomach where the sword got trough his armour.

The bite Katsuya gave the soldier cased him to faint and die from lack of blood. Seto and Katsuya turns themselves in front of the vampire who had a devious smirk on his face "I underestimated you. But everyone has his limit" The vampire let out a high-pitched scream and 5 vampires enters the area. Seto stares at the vampires and lifts his sword up showing that he would take the challenge.

"Kill them" The head vampire ordered them "And you other kill the worthless humans" The group of humans that were surrounded by the soldiers flinched when they moved towards them. Bakura pulls out a dagger from his belt and points it at the soldier in front of him "Get the hell out of my sight or I have to kill you" but the soldier in front of him wouldn't move and Bakura made his blow.

Seto stares around him when the vampires surrounded them. Katsuya let out a growl and shows his fangs //_You better get away vampires or else we have to kill you_//

"Last chance" Seto said but the vampires just smirked before they attacked them. Seto swung his sword as fast as he could at the vampires. Katsuya jumps at one of the vampires and bites it wrist.

All of Bakura's men attacks the soldiers with what they have. Just before they were surrounded they took their weapons. But for some they had missed small daggers in the clothing. Blood were spilled in the battle. When the last soldier got defeated Bakura yelled at the vampire in silver armor "You call us worthless humans and we still defeated your soldiers and now IT'S YOUR TURN" Bakura points at the vampire in front of him. The man in armor grits his teeth and attacks Bakura with his sword.

Seto and Katsuya had already killed one vampires and one was badly injured so that he couldn't move. Katsuya attacked on of the vampires but it swung his arms towards Katsuya making him hit the house and fall over him. Seto heard the yelp and turned around to his little puppy "Kats-" but he got hit by one of the vampires fist and was hit down on the ground.

Seto felt his sword flying away from his grip and was now lying 4 meters away from him. He tried to get up but was pushed down by one of the vampires foot. Seto cursed in his mind for letting him get off guard. The vampire pushes Seto around so that he could see his face. It was a woman vampire with red hair and ruby eyes. She smiles as she lowers herself towards Seto's face. She stops 30 centimetres away from Seto's face and tilts her head "You are cute for being a human"

"Walkiria we don't have time to play games kill him already" A blue haired man with white eyes said.

"Such a loss" Walkiria pushes Seto's head to the side and she opens her mouth and her fangs get's longer. Seto tried to push the woman off him but she pushed him harder on the ground. Walkiria trews herself towards Seto and Seto closes his eyes. He waited for the bit but he didn't feel any. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees a small figure in front of him. Seto's eyes went wide when he saw that it was Katsuya. He was covered with blood from the hit from the house that fell on top on him. Seto's eyes wandered up to his head and sees Walkiria biting his neck.

Katsuya felt when he got emptied by the blood that he got left in his body.

"Pup!" Seto shouted as he saw his puppy loosing his balance when Walkiria pulled herself back from them. Seto saw the small body falling down and he got a hold of the body in time before it hit ground.

Katsuya could feel that his body was ready to give up from the blood loss and then his eyes covers with light and shows him a vision:

_Katsuya's vision:_

_It was a early summer day and in the middle of the forest not far from where the boy lived he sat there with his eyes closed. He felt the wind catch his hair as it blew by. He could feel the forest surrounding and its power. _

_The boy opens his eyes and stares at a man in front of him who stands in the shadows._

"_You are predictable boy" the man in the shadows said._

_The boys got up from the ground silently and glares at the man in front of him "Go away I don't want any business with you or any advice from you" the boy said with a cold voice._

_The man in the shadows let out a laugh "You don't want me as enemy. I could easily kill you if I wanted to. I give you one last chance to let you live. Be my pupil and let's control the world together"_

"_Never!" The boys shouted and a hard wind roared trough the forest._

_The man grits his teethes and then it turns into a smirk "You had your chance Katsuya Jounouchi" _

_Katsuya stares at the man when he disappeared in thin air. Katsuya let's go of his sword around his belt and sighs "One of us must be killed or none of us can live"_

_End Vision:_

Seto tried to shake his friend up but he wouldn't wake up. Just after Katsuya fainted Seto's rage hit its bottom and he fought the vampires all alone but then he heard a sharp cry and the vampires turned into bats and flew away. Seto turned around to see where the cry came from and he was met by Bakura with his dagger in the silver armoured vampire. Bakura pulls his dagger out of the vampire and he puts it back on his belt.

Seto went back to Katsuya trying to wake him up but the blond puppy was still unconscious.

"Why are you here Kaiba?" Bakura said to the brunet in front of him.

Seto picks Katsuya's mall body in his palm and walks up to Bakura "To join our forces"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

CuteDogs: "Why aren't I getting more reviews?"

CuteDogsYami: "You should be happy that you are getting at least one"

CuteDogs: "But still** ***pouts *

CuteDogsYami: "Don't do that! And now I have to deal with that the entire day. Review please I beg you"


	5. Thief King Bakura

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya **

THANKYOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIWES. I LOVE YOU

I'm not good at battle scenes. I need to practise to write them.

Enjoy chapter 5

**Thief King Bakura**

"_Why are you here Kaiba?"_

"_To join our forces"_

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Did you say what I heard you say?" Bakura said.

Seto stares at the thief king and smirks "You heard me"

At first Bakura glares at Seto and then he starts to laugh "Why do you expect me to join forces with you and why if I may ask?"

"Because of them" Seto points at the place where the vampire leader in silver is dead.

Bakura stares at the vampire and then back at Seto "Them? What's about them?"

"Where were you when they was about to kill you? In the mountains there's a army that's probably over 100 times bigger than the one down here" Bakura lifts a questioning eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest "And you are telling me that they are killing people to gain world domination. That would sound something like I would do"

"Stop joking around are you going to join forces or not?" Seto watches as Bakura walks back an forward "I need to think about it" Bakura suddenly said as he walks inside a house.

"We don't have time with this. The army will be here in a day and a half and you need to think about it?!" Seto growls in his mind and turns around and sits down in front of a house. If he had to wait he could at least take care of his puppy. He is still alive Seto thought as he rips of a piece of material from his white shirt under his coat. He puts it around Katsuya's neck so that he would not get a infection in his wound.

"_He's a brave puppy. Twice he has saved me and every time he gets hurt when he does it. There's something special with him and I'm growing feelings about him. It have never happened to me before_"

Seto watches as the puppy moves a little in his arms and slowly honey colored eyes opens themselves to half and stares at Seto.

"Go back to sleep" Seto whispers to Katsuya and he did what he was told and went back to sleep.

Then sun had settled in the ocean and Seto still was waiting for a answer from Bakura. Seto had a couple of times fallen asleep but every time he did he woke up.

"I've made my decision" Seto lifts his head and stares at Bakura who was walking towards him.

"You will have to deal it on your own"

Seto gets up from the ground with Katsuya in his arms "Then you rather die than to help us?!"

Bakura thinks and then nods "Yep, that's it"

"That can be taken care of when the army gets here" Seto spat back at Bakura.

"But we won't" Bakura and Seto turns around and sees two Egyptian boys with blond hair standing next to each other with a army behind them.

"Marik Malik what are you doing here?"

Malik steps forwards to Seto and Bakura and stares at Seto "We will help you out on this war if Bakura isn't" And the army behind Marik nods.

"How many are you?" Seto asks.

"We are 50 strong men and two strong leaders" Marik responses.

"Since when did you start to care for others Malik. You have never done that before" Bakura shouts at Malik. Malik stares at Bakura and smirks "Since we heard that the world could go under" Bakura mutters under his breath and glares at Seto.

"Last chance Bakura to fight with us" Seto says to the thief king.

"When hell freezes to ice" Was all response Bakura gave to the group and walks away and inside the house and closes the door with a slam.

Seto shakes his head and then turns towards Malik "We'll better get going. Does every man has a horse so that we can get back to the castle before the others?"

"Our horses is outside the walls of this village" Malik responses and the 53 men and a dog walks out from the village and back to the Castle.

Seto was in the lead with holding Katsuya in his left arm. The pup was still asleep and had no problem sleeping. Malik and Marik rides next to Seto talking about what the plan was. In the forest the road was dark. They had to keep their eyes open so that they wouldn't be back stabbed by a creature or a human in there.

"HOOOWL"

The groups stops and looks around where the howling sound came from. Everyone got nervous. The sound wasn't from a wolf that lived here it was a

"Werewolf!" One of the men shouted and points at the left. Not far from them six werewolves were walking towards them.

Marik pulls out a pistol and shoots at one of the wolves. He hit on the shoulder and it didn't grimace from the pain of the bullet. Marik stares wide eyed at the werewolf and scowls "Not even silver bullets can hurt them"

Malik pulls out his sword and smirks "Then we have to improvise" and the men next to Malik picks their swords out and got ready to attack them. Seto had also drawn out his sword but jumped of the horse leaving Katsuya on it. He stands next to Marik and keeps his sword close to him.

"ATTACK" Marik shouts and the army attacks the six werewolves.

The army got a surprise what they didn't notice was what was behind the werewolves. They stops and sees a horror in front of them. A large group of cyclops and they were bigger than Seto's army.

"This is not going to be easy" Malik stares at the mass in front of him.

"But it'll be fun. ONVARD MY FRIENDS" Marik shouts and they rides in full speed towards the werewolves and cyclops.

The battle was rough. But everyone fought with all their strength. One after one the cyclops fell and two werewolves got killed. But they were still outnumbered and many of their soldiers was injured or dead. They knew that they had no chance against them and soon they would all be killed.

"I leave you for a while and you are already getting yourselves killed?!"

Marik, Malik and Seto turns around and sees Bakura sitting on his gray horse 10 meters away from them.

"I guess I can give you a helping hand then" Behind Bakura a army of a hundred soldiers came into picture. Bakura gave the order to attack and now. This time the cyclops and the werewolves were outnumbered.

When the battle was over a lot of blood has been spilled. Now they could breath out in relief but in front of them they had a bigger battle to win. Seto who was next to his horse and watched as Katsuya was 'still' sleeping. He grips his horse bridle and walks up to Bakura "Why did you come?"

Bakura stares at Seto and grins "I didn't have the heart to let you get all the fun and that my boyfriend is in your cousins city at the moment"

"So that means you will fight with us?" Seto stares questioning at Bakura and Bakura growls "Didn't you just listen what I told you?! Yes, I 'll join your side of the war but after this is over I will still not like you or want anything to do with you"

"Fine with me" Seto says back and gets up on his horse. "We must go now the sun will soon rice and we must hurry" Everyone let out a battle cry and now they was on their way to the city.

It was in the middle of the day when they reached the gates of the city. The army of over hundred soldiers rides inside the city and was met by Atemu and Yugi in front of the mass of the people that lived in the city. Seto jumps of his horse and walks up to his cousin with Marik, Malik and Bakura.

Atemu gives one look at Marik, Malik and Bakura and then he smiles towards Seto "I see that you succeeded with the task. And may I ask who these two Egyptian boys are?"

Malik and Marik bows and introduces them "My name is Marik and this is my partner Malik. We brought a army of forty soldiers. Ten were killed in a battle before we got here" Atemu turns towards Seto and gave him a serious look "A battle?" Seto was about to answer but a another person did it first "Yeah they were laying pretty bad before I got there" Bakura kicked with his tongue and continued "And if you excuse I'm going out for a little hunt for a person in this rat hole"

Atemu let out a sigh as he watched the thief king walk out in the mass of people "Still the same old Bakura. Well how's about we all get a little snack. I guess that you are hungry and then you can tell me what fight you got into"

Everyone was glad to hear the word snack. Atemu showed them the way to the castle and inside he lead the soldiers into the dining room. For him, Yugi, Seto, Malik, Marik and Katsuya who Seto carried In his arms, Atemu lead them into a smaller room where they could talk without any disturbance from the other people. Seto put Katsuya on a pillow on the floor he didn't want to disturb the puppy's sleep even if he have been sleeping for over a half a day.

After the snack Atemu had offered they talked about how their trip went and about the battle that awaited in front of them when the cyclopes and the werewolves attacked them. Atemu and Yugi was stunned and didn't know what to say. Now just before the battle every creature that had disappeared had now shown themselves for the humans. Atemu though that this wasn't going to be a normal battle with human soldiers, it would also involve creatures from the first war for 2000 years ago.

Suddenly a man came running inside the room panting "My king the battle has come"

It was time the battle for freedom and peace has finally come. Marik and Malik got up from their chairs and runs down the hallway down to their horses. Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand in his and stared into those amethyst eyes "I want you to wait inside here. I don't want you to join the battle"

Yugi bows his head and gives a faint smile "I understand. Just come back alive"

Atemu kisses Yugi's forehead and walks to his chamber to put on his armour for the battle. Yugi watched as his fiancee walked away. Seto got up from his chair and walks up to his sleeping puppy and picks him up and walks in front of Yugi. Yugi stares at the brunet in front of him and Seto places Katsuya in his arms "Take care for Katsuya for me"

Yugi nods and gives Seto a smile "I will" Seto gave Katsuya a pat on his head and left the boy with the dog in his hands.

In the front yard right on front of the big gate that leads out tin the city and out in the battle scene. Marik and Malik was in their bronze chest armour both of them were already on their horses and so were their army and Bakura's. Bakura was also there standing on the ground with a boy that almost looked like himself. He had white hair but his bangs didn't point up. He had a blue shirt with black pants and a belt.

"Ryou I told you to leave this place before the battle" Bakura said to the boy in front of him whose name is Ryou. Ryou trews himself in Bakura's arms and hugs him.

"But I don't want to leave you.... Bakura I'm scared" Bakura put his hand n the boys head and Ryou looks up at Bakura's face. "Don't be. We will soon be together again"

"Promise?" Bakura gave Ryou a kiss on his lips and smiled "It's a promise"

Seto came walking down from the castle with Atemu, Yugi and Katsuya. Yugi gave his fiancee a last hug before the battle.

"Remember if something would go wrong you know the tunnel in the basement that leads away from here"

Yugi nods "I know"

Seto jumps up on his horse and grabs the bridle in his hands. Seto was dressed in gray shirt with a chest armour, black pants and high brown boots. He pulled his horse to the side and let it walk towards Takeo.

"Takeo" Seto said

Takeo turns around and bows deeply "Yes my king"

"I want you and one of Atemu's guards to guard Atemu's fiancee. Make sure that nothing happens to them" Takeo lifts his head up and stares at Seto and then he bows again "As you wish"

Seto rides up to Atemu and stops in front of him "Takeo and a another guard will watch over your fiancee.

"Thank you Seto" Atemu says.

The large doors opens and everyone who had a horse got up on them and the rest who didn't have on walked after them.

Yugi watched as his husband rides away with Seto and the other soldiers. Ryou stood by the door when it got closed. He prayed that they would be alright when they come back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turns his head and stares at Yugi.

"Would you like to come inside and wait with me" Yugi gave Ryou the sweetest smile he had. Ryou nods slowly and both boys walks inside the castle with Takeo and a another guard named Percy.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Atemu's army had been split up in three groups the first one was Malik and Marik and their forty soldiers, Bakura in the second and his ninety-six soldiers and in the last group Atemu and Seto and their one hundred and two soldiers.

In front of them they saw their enemy. A large black wolf with white fur going down it's back was in the lead. Behind him were humans, vampires and werewolves. He let out a loud howl and the army stopped.

Atemu yelled out halt and they now stared at the enemy. "The time has come" Atemu told out loud and turns towards his army. "We are not fighting for only our survival. We are fighting for our rights and to not let the world hide in the dark. We are not cowards we are going to make history today and it's not our blood that will be spilled"

The soldiers let out a shout for the speech. Atemu turns around and points his sword towards the enemy "FOR THE FUTURE"

Atemu, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Seto takes the lead and their army right after them and attacks. The black wolf let our a howl and its army runs towards Atemu and his army.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi, Ryou and Katsuya sat in a small room inside the castle. Yugi had places Katsuya on the floor in front of him. Yugi and Ryou was sitting down on the floor and was talking about a little of everything. Takeo and Percy was outside of the room and guarded in front of the door.

"_The time has soon come_" Takeo smirks to himself and turns himself towards Percy. "Percy was it? I think I forgot my sword downstairs could you go down and see if it's there?"

Percy gave a questioning eyebrow "Sure, whatever" Takeo watched as Percy turns around and when his back was towards him. He pulled out his dagger from his back and stabs it in his back. Slowly Percy let out a light sound and falls down on the floor dead. Takeo pulls his sword back from Percy's back and drags the body to the side.

Slowly Takeo opens the door that lead inside where Yugi, Ryou and Katsuya was inside he hides his dagger behind his back and walks inside and closes the door.

Yugi and Ryou lifts their head up to the door and stares at Takeo "Is something wrong Takeo?" Yugi asks the man in front of him.

Takeo gets a grin on his face "No everything goes just as planned" and slowly he takes his bloody dagger away from his back and walks up to Yugi, Ryou and Katsuya.

"Why are you holding a bloody knife towards us?" Ryou stammers as he watches scared at Takeo.

Takeo stops in front of the boys and smirks "For my master of course" Yugi lifts Katsuya's body in his arms and backs away with Ryou next to him.

"You mean Seto?" Yugi stammers.

"You haven't noticed yet. My master is the magician from 2000 years ago. My master Iida" Takeo let out a evil laugh. Yugi and Ryou stares terrified at Takeo. Yugi hold Katsuya's small body in his arms hardly and honey eyes open themselves and stares at Yugi's terrified face.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Plot twist and a cliffie. How's about that

I always have hard with coming up with names.

Remember review...


	6. The mystery revealed

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya **

I just came up with one thing. This is my first war fiction I've ever written.

Enjoy the latest chapter.

**The mystery revealed **

Katsuya stares at Yugi's frightened face //_What's going on?_// Katsuya slowly turns his head and sees Takeo. Seto's most trusted man coming towards them with a bloody knife. Yugi and Ryou tried to back away but they had already bumped with the wall behind them.

"Percy!" Yugi tried to shout to the other man behind the door.

Takeo let out a laugh and grins "He got back stabbed. Guess whose next"

Take walks up to Yugi with his knife pointing at him. When the blade was ten centimeters away from Yugi's face Katsuya bit Takeo's hand and he dropped the knife on the floor in front of Yugi.

"Curse that mutt. No one is going to bite me and get away with that. Ever since Seto Kaiba found you and brought you with him. You have only been trouble. If it hadn't been for you he would have been dead for a time"

//_So it was him who sent the vampire to kill Seto the night when we stayed the first night in the woods. Was it also him who sent the werewolves and cyclops too?_// Katsuya growls towards Takeo.

"So it have been you all along. Since the beginning till now" Yugi said.

"Why yes. It was all my master's plans and I got them to work. Enough with the small talk, I've got a job to finish"

Katsuya jumped off Yugi's lap and stood in front of him and Ryou. Katsuya trews himself at Takeo and bites his shoulder. Takeo lets out a groan and took a hold on Katsuya's neck and pulled him of. Katsuya tried to get loose from Takeo's firm grip. Takeo then got a hideous idea . He walks up to a window and opens it. A cold breeze passes by his face and he looks down on the ground. It was a four storage fall down on hard stone floor. Nothing would survive that fall Takeo thought.

Yugi and Ryou stared at Takeo when he lifts Katsuya towards the window.

"Bye bye mutt" Takeo said with a smirk on his face. He was about to let go of Katsuya when he felt that someone pushes him to the side. Takeo was surprised by the attack and let go of Katsuya by reflex.

Katsuya felt as Takeo let go off his neck and knew that now he would meet death. But something was wrong he didn't fall down. Katsuya opens his eyes and turns his head and sees Ryou holding him over the edge of the window. "That was close" Ryou sighs as he pulls the puppy back inside.

"Ryou let's go" Ryou turns his head and sees Yugi already walking up to the door. Yugi puts his hand on the door handle and tries to open the door but nothing happens.

"C'mon open" Yugi tried to pull and push the door but it wouldn't bend itself.

"Sorry boys but no one is leaving" Takeo got up from the floor and walks towards Ryou, Yugi and Katsuya.

Both boys walks away from the door and runs away from Takeo. While running Katsuya tries to get loose from Ryou's grip //_Let me go boy_// Katsuya tries to squirm out of the firm grip.

"Help out me a little pup" Ryou says to Katsuya.

//_I'm trying but you are not helping me at all!_//

Ryou then suddenly stops in front of a closed window when he was about to drop Katsuya on the floor "Stop working against me"

Ryou then freezes when he hears running footsteps coming towards him and he knew that it wasn't Yugi. Ryou turns around and sees Takeo coming right at him. Ryou looks left and the right and tries to decided which way he should run.

"It's over boy" Takeo shouts.

//_Run boy!_// Katsuya shouts in his mind

Ryou then trews himself on the floor with Katsuya in his arms. The maneuver surprised Takeo he didn't have time to stop before he

*CRASH *

"AAAARGH" then the shout died.

Ryou slowly looks up from the floor and sees that Takeo was gone. Slowly he gets up from the floor with Katsuya still in his hands.

"I think we just killed him" Ryou looks towards Yugi who was staring outside the window down on the ground. Ryou walks up next to Yugi and peeks down. Down on the stone floor lays Takeo dead.

Both boys goes back inside the room and breaths out in relief.

"One, two, three" *smash *

Yugi and Ryou stares at the door when two guards flies trough the door when they hit the door with all their strength.

And now the two boys lays in a pile on top of each other. The one at the bottom had black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. The other boy has brown hair with a spike pointing up and brown eyes.

"Honda you're squeezing my lounges" the black haired boy who lays a the bottom of the pile breaths out. The boy named Honda got up from the boy under him and helps him up on his feet "Sorry Otogi" Honda let out a small laugh.

Both of the boys stares at each other when they remembers why stormed inside the room. "YUGI!" both of they shouts and turns around towards Yugi, Ryou and Katsuya. The sudden shout causes the boys jump up in the air from surprise.

"What happened?" "Where's the two guards that were supposed to guard you?" "And why did we see one of the guards killed outside?"

"GUYS CALM DOWN!" Yugi shouted and everyone got quiet. Honda and Otogi stares wide eyed at Yugi. This was the first time Yugi had raised his voice and this scared Honda and Otogi.

"Thank you" Yugi smiles.

"So.. what did happen?" Otogi asks

Ryou and Yugi stares at each other and then back at the two guards "Takeo" they says in unison and points at the broken window. Both Otogi and Honda walks up to it and looks down and sees a dead body down there.

"He tried to kill us but he ended up falling trough the window getting himself killed" Ryou explained.

"Thank gods that you are still alive" Honda sighs.

"He did mention a guy named Iida" Yugi thought out loud. Katsuya stiffs when he hears the mans name and sees a vision in front of his eyes.

_Katsuya's vision:_

_Katsuya was standing in a battle field and fought the enemy. He swung his sword fast and then everyone backs away from him. He looks around him and sees a man coming up to him in a big cape and a hood that covers his face. Katsuya stares at the man who just a week earlier had talked to him in the forest. _

"_Prince Katsuya Jounouchi soon your blood will cover my sword when I kill you"_

_Katsuya glares at the man and lifts his sword towards him "Not today Iida. Not in the future"_

_The man pulls down his hood and white hair falls down. The black eyes stares at Katsuya's._ _Then the battle began. Katsuya swing his sword towards Iida and Iida summons a black sword in his hand and takes the hit. Their swords collides and lets out a sparkle. _

_Both men pulls themselves back and stares at each other. Both of them moves around in a big circle and none of them takes their eyes of each other. _

_Iida shoots a shock wave against Katsuya and it hits his chest causing him to fly backwards. Katsuya shakes his head and then Iida makes his move. He summons a dagger and trows it toward Katsuya. _

_Katsuya just noticed the dagger coming towards hi direction in full speed and moves to the side. The dagger passes by his head and cuts a wound on his chin. Katsuya puts his hand on his chin and then takes it of and looks at it. His hand was covered with blood._

_Katsuya glares at Iida and gets up from the ground. Katsuya lifts his sword and attacks Iida. Iida also goes to attack and hits Katsuya's side and cuts trough his armour and slices up his skin. Katsuya lets out a cry from the pain and falls down on his knees. _

_Iida lets out a evil laugh and stares at the winching Katsuya "You are no match to me prince. You should have taken the offer I gave to you"_

_Katsuya grits his teeth and grabs his sword tighter and swings it towards Iida. Iida didn't see that coming and got hit in his stomach. Katsuya let out a small laugh and smiles "Don't underestimate me. I won't give up that easily" _

"_Is that so. Well then, it's time to show my true power" Iida's black stone necklace starts to shine and Katsuya flies across the field. Katsuya lifts his head and stares at Iida. He had a blackish shine around him. He slowly turns his head towards Katsuya and smirks. _

_Katsuya feels pain shooting trough him and it wouldn't stop. Slowly Iida walks up to Katsuya and places his foot on the squirming prince chest. Katsuya breaths out as Iida stamped on his chest._

"_It's sad how this must end and I will help you to end your suffering" Iida lifts his sword up and points at Katsuya's body. Katsuya tries to get away but couldn't move. He reaches for his sword on his side and lifts it over his body when Iida trows his sword towards Katsuya. Katsuya takes a hold on the both edges of his sword and Iida's hits Katsuya's sword in the middle. Blood was starting to ooze from his left hand where the blade was cutting in his hand. _

"_It's not over yet. I will seal our souls and spare these human lives" Katsuya's sword starts to let out a red light and the white stone in the sword turns into red and Iida stares at Katsuya's eyes. "NOO!" Iida shouts and both men disappears in a bright light. _

_Iida's army lets out a pierce scream and they disappears from the battle scene. Katsuya's brave men looks around and sees their enemy gone and their prince. One of the soldiers walks up to where their prince was and found a piece of his sword with a hole in it._

_End vision:_

"Who's Iida?" Otogi asks.

"_One of us must be killed or none of us can live_" Katsuya stares around him and tries to see who said it. But it seems like Yugi, Ryou, Otogi and Honda didn't hear it.

Then it all makes sense. Katsuya jumps from Ryou's hands and runs out trough the door. With Ryou and Yugi shouting after him. Katsuya runs as fast as he could to a specific room where he was the first day here. Katsuya sees the room in front of him and sees that the door was open. He runs trough it and sees the painting that Atemu and Seto talked about. But it wasn't the painting that matters for Katsuya. It was the piece of the sword on the stone table next to it.

Katsuya stops in front of it and jumps as high as he could and climbs up on it and grabs the metal item in his mouth and runs out trough the door he came trough.

Katsuya came up to the door and sees Yugi, Ryou, Otogi and Honda stopping in front of the door and looks around. Katsuya still keeps on running and runs between their legs and past them.

"Katsuya where are you going with the piece of the sword?" Yugi shouts after Katsuya.

Katsuya had one thought in his mind and that was to enter the battle field. Katsuya runs downstairs and sees a open window and jumps out trough it. The next obstacle was the front gate that leads out to the city. //_I guess it's my lucky day_// Katsuya sees when a guard opening a side door and walks inside. Katsuya runs even faster and slips trough the door before the guard would close the door.

Katsuya let out a cheer in his mind and runs as fast as he could to the battle scene.

When Katsuya comes to the place where the battle takes place. The first thing he saw was the blood from the dead bodies and the battling humans/creatures. This made Katsuya angry and he stops before the mass and the humans/creatures turns themselves and stares at Katsuya. Slowly they separates and makes a path and Katsuya runs past them and towards the one who is behind this all //_Iida here I come_//

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto fights against a vampire. A quick maneuver he cut its head. He turns around and faces a new enemy to defeat. Slowly he was getting tired but he would never give up. When Seto was about to swing his sword towards his opponent it suddenly backs away and so does the humans/creatures around him. Seto looks around and sees a black wolf with white fur on its back walks up to Seto. Seto stares at the wolfs black eyes and points his sword at it.

"You're Seto Kaiba right" The wolf suddenly says. Seto didn't take his eyes of the wolf and glares at him.

"I'm Seto Kaiba but who the hell are you?"

"Bark bark"

Seto and the wolf looks to the side and sees a golden retriever puppy with a metal piece in its mouth.

"Well what do we have here" wolf snarls. Seto stares at Katsuya and says "Katsuya go back to the castle it's not your fight"

Katsuya didn't move a muscle and he drops the metal item in his mouth on the ground.

"It his battle. A battle that has gone over 2000 years and now it's time to end it for all eternity" Seto stares at the black/white wolf in front of him and then back at Katsuya.

"Are you sure you want to release the power Katsuya. You should know that it will give my own body back and my power" the wolf continues.

//_It's the only way to stop this war_// Katsuya said in his mind and he lowers his head and his necklace drops down on the ground. Katsuya take the red ruby in his mouth and places in the hole of the metal piece of the sword.

Seto watches as a white light surrounds Katsuya and a black one surrounds Iida. Seto stares wide eyed at the scene but the lights made him go blind and he had to close his eyes. When the strong light faints Seto opens his eyes and stares at where his puppy was standing a moment ago.

"It's the prince" one of the soldiers in the battle field says out loud.

Seto stares at a man with golden hair and honey eyes. He had a silver chest armour and a green long sleeved shirt under it. A pair of brown pants and black boots. Seto stares at a man he found days ago on the street. Seto blinks a couple of times before he slowly opens his mouth "Is that our prince? Is that you Katsuya?"

The prince glares at the man in front of him and he takes his sword and points it at him.

"It's time to finish this battle Iida!"

The man in front of Katsuya had his black cape and smirks towards the prince "Long time no see prince Katsuya Jounouchi"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

One more chapter to go I think.

Mystery revealed

Please review.


	7. One of us must be killed

**Prince Seto and the dog Katsuya**

Late update than my usual chapters. On friday I was not home for the entire day and on saturday I was with my friends watching a horror movie. And on sunday I wrote everything within 12 hours.

Lastie chappie. I have been great and fun to write this. I'd like to thank you for all your reviews. They gave me inspiration to keep on writing.

Enjoy

**One of us must be killed**

Seto stares from the side at Katsuya. HE could not still believe that the puppy he saved was the prince from 2000 years ago. Seto stares at the man in front of Katsuya. It was the same man from the painting with Katsuya in Atemu's castle. He could see hatred in Katsuya's eyes when he stares at him.

"Seto I need you to leave this to me" Seto stares at Katsuya who was glaring at the man in front of him. Seto stares at Katsuya and opens his mouth.

"I won't let you fight than magician alone" Seto says back. Katsuya turns his head towards Seto with softening eyes and he gives him a smile "Forgive me but I can't let you" The last thing Seto remembered was a flash of light and he was thrown backwards. Seto sits up and shakes his head. He lifts his head up and sees a barrier around Katsuya and the evil magician. Seto slowly gets up from the ground and tries to walk up next to Katsuya but the barrier wouldn't let him. He got pushed back. Seto places his hand on the 'wall' and feels a sting in his hand. He pulls his hand back and stares at the two men inside.

"KATSUYA" Seto shouts.

"Seto we could use your help" Seto turns around and sees Atemu standing in front o him. Seto glances behind his cousin and sees the battle with their men and the enemy's soldiers fighting each other. Many of Seto's men had fallen and Seto grabs his sword harder in his hand and turns his face towards Atemu and gives a nod. A smirk spreads on Atemu's face and the two cousins stands next to each other and runs towards the enemy with their swords in the air.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya stares at Iida in front of him and he closes his eyes. "_I can remember everything now. I'm sorry Seto but this is not your battle, it's mine. It's my duty to end this war even if it means my death._" Katsuya opens his eyes and grabs the sword in his hand harder.

"It's time to settle this Iida" Katsuya shouts.

Iida gets a smirk on his face as he summons a familiar black sword in his hand and lifts it slowly up towards Katsuya "Then let's not waste any more time".

Swords was swung and yet no blood was spilled. Katsuya throws himself on the ground to avoid Iida's sword when it came flying towards his neck.

Iida growls in annoyance when he missed his target. He then backs away and points his hand towards Katsuya and lightning flashes trough his hand towards Katsuya. Katsuya sees the lightning coming towards him and he gets up from the ground but was hit on the leg. His leg bent itself and he ends up on the ground again.

Katsuya places his hands on the side of his body and tries to push his body up. He came up to his feats and breath heavily.

"Already tired?" Iida asks with sarcasm in his voice.

"I won't give up" Katsuya retorts as he swings his sword towards Iida's body. Katsuya growls in his mind when Iida moved himself to the side. Iida lifts his other end of the sword and hits Katsuya's back. Katsuya feels all his air in his body being hit out. Katsuya falls down on the ground next to Iida's feats.

"So this is the prince everyone is talking about. The savior. He can't even protect himself even less the people around him"

Katsuya tries to get up but was kicked in the ribs by Iida's foot. He ends on his back and stares at the sky above him. Iida walks around Katsuya and stares at his face.

Katsuya feels that something wasn't right and he feels pain shooting trough his body. After the shock Katsuya couldn't feel his body anymore nor could he move it. Katsuya stares when Iida rices his sword and lowering it. Katsuya tries once again to move his body but failed, it was still not responding to his commands.

Katsuya stares wide eyed at Iida who stands in front of his defeated body. Katsuya couldn't take his eyes of the black sword. A feeling covers his body. The feeling of fear of loosing the battle. Letting the people down, letting the word surrounding with darkness but mostly letting Seto down.

"Look who's lying on the ground like the first time we battled. What are you going to do now? Sealing our souls again? You know you can't win this battle no matter how hard you try. You have already let everyone down so start to beg me to kill you and beg me to spare the humans."

Katsuya face drops and he closes his eyes "_He's right. What am I going to do now? I can't win this battle. I have let everyone's faith down._" Katsuya opens his eyes and his eyes shows sadness that proves that Iida was right about him. Katsuya opens his mouth and about to speak when-

"Don't give up Katsuya. Don't you dare!" Katsuya's eyes went wide when he hears Seto's voice from the other side of the barrier. But he closes his eyes and grits his teeth "Kill me but spare Seto and his soldiers and the other human living on this planet" Iida stares at Katsuya and gets a evil smirk on his face "The all mighty prince is begging to be killed and I will to what he asks for"

Katsuya stares as Iida lifts his sword up in the air. Katsuya closes his eyes and a tear falls down his cheek. "Bye Seto" Katsuya gets flashes of memories from the past of him and Seto.

Seto watches from the other side of the barrier and sees Iida lifting his sword up pointing towards Katsuya's chest. Seto starts to hit the wall with his fists but the wall pushes him back. Seto grits his teeth and hits the wall with all his power.

"KATSUYA"

Katsuya hears the hits on the barrier he created and the shout of his name from Seto. Katsuya let out a shout from pain when the sword hit his chest. Seto stops hitting the wall and stares as Iida lifted his sword and digs it in Katsuya's chest. A dry of pain echoes trough the land and everyone on the battle field stops fighting and stares at a dying prince.

Iida pulls his black sword from Katsuya's chest. Iida let out a laugh as he stares at Katsuya's dying body. "How pathetic letting yourself die for your people. You must be the most dumbest human I've seen and I had no intention to let your people live not even when you begd me to." Katsuya eyes death glares at Iida as he starts to laugh. Katsuya feels himself stupid for trusting that man. He starts to cough and blood starts to run down from his mouth.

Seto watches from the side when Iida walks away from Katsuya's body. Slowly the barriers starts to disappears and Seto runs up to the dying prince. Seto trews himself next to Katsuya's body and places his sword next to him. Seto slowly lifts Katsuya's body in his arms. He pulls the boy's head leaning on his chest. He pets Katsuya's head and he gently holds the dying body in his arms.

"I'm sorry Seto. You must believe that I'm stupid for not listening to you." Katsuya stares with his hazel eyes at the air in front of him.

"I don't think you are stupid. Remember the times when you saved my life and others. Not many people would have done what you did." Seto pulls the boy closer to him and leans his head on the top of Katsuya's.

Katsuya starts to cough blood and he feels his body becoming weaker "It's my time" Seto stares at the boy in his arms as he closes his eyes.

"Katsuya don't give up. Stay with me" Seto tries to shake the body in his arms awake but the honey eyes didn't open themselves. They were closed for the last time. Seto gently lowers Katsuya's body on the ground and gets up from the ground standing up and his eyes was covered with anger. He turns his revenge filled eyes towards Iida. He walks to the side where Katsuya's sword was lying. He picks it up in his hand and turns against Iida.

"Don't be reckless boy. Fighting against me and you will surely die" Iida grins as he turns around to walk away from this place. Seto feels his anger boiling inside him and he runs towards Iida and swings his sword.

Iida hears when Seto runs towards him and he turns around and sees Seto standing right in front of him and he swings his sword towards him. Iida backs away but when Seto swung his sword he didn't touch the body instead he cut Iida's in two. The black stone necklace was cut in two and it hit the ground. Iida put his hand where the necklace hanged and he let out a shout in anger.

Seto stares wide eyed as Iida shouted. Suddenly the earth starts to shake and Seto stares around him. The vampires and the werewolves disappears in a 'poff' sound.

When the shake stopped Seto turns back to Iida who was staring at his hands. Seto stares closer at Iida's hand and he sees them disappearing. The soldiers and the soldiers who was on Iida's side turns around and sees the evil magician disappearing in front of their eyes.

"This can't be happening. It can't!" Iida let out a scream before he completely disappears. Everyone looks around at each other if they knew what just had happened.

Seto knew what exactly happened at the moment he cut the necklace all Iida's power had been sucked out of him. The necklace had also given him the power to stay alive as long as he had wanted. But that didn't matter do Seto. No all that mattered to him was dead. Seto slowly walks to Katsuya's dead body and kneels down next to him.

Seto puts Katsuya's arms over his own chest and places his sword in the prince hands. The red stone had turned into it normal color white. Seto closed his eyes and he was at the point of crying when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Seto looks from the corner of his eye and sees Atemu standing next to him with his hand on Seto's shoulder.

"So Katsuya was all along our prince for 2000 years ago?" Seto nods slowly at Atemu's question. Atemu stands up and stares out at the soldiers that fought next to him and Iida's soldiers "Listen. The war is over we have nothing to be afraid anymore. Iida has been killed and won't come back. But so was our heroic prince Katsuya Jounouchi. Let's us all remember him not as a prince from the past. We should remember him as a heroic prince who cares for others. You should know that when he came back to us he was a golden retriever puppy who my cousin Seto Kaiba found on the street. Ever since he had rescued many people. He may had a small body but his heart wasn't. Size doesn't matter as long as you have a good heart. Let's us remember him as a goodhearted prince." Atemu finished his speech and every human let out a shout.

"Finally I'm out of than thing"

Everyone in the place looks past Atemu and sees a girl in white long halterneck dress with a long white train behind her. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a crystal star hanging down it. She had light pink long hair that reached down to the ground. and white eyes. She stretches when she got up from the ground and stares at the mass of people in front of her. She looks around and gives them a smile

"Hello. My name is Crystal. Thank for saving me from the evil magician. I was locked inside his necklace and he used my power to have magical powers. How can I thank you for your kindness?"

Atemu stares at the girl in front of him and then he stares at Seto "Well technically Seto saved you so it's him who you should thank"

The girl smiles and walks in front of Seto who was staring at her. Seto was still kneeling down in front of Katsuya and Crystal sits down next to Seto. "Is there someway I could thank you?"

Seto shakes his head and looks down at Katsuya again. Crystal then got a idea what she could do for the boy in front of her. She leans towards Seto's ear and whispers "What if I brought the boy alive again?"

Seto's eyes widened and he stares at Crystal "You can do that?" Seto asks.

Crystal nods and places her hands on each other side of the crystal star and it gave away a shine.

Seto stares at Katsuya's body as Crystal grants the wish of Seto's. Slowly the chest of the blond prince starts to rice and lowers in a rhythm and then the eyes opens themselves and stares around him.

Seto got a smile on his lips and he places a hand on the blond boy's one. Katsuya turns his head towards Seto and he gets a big smile on his lips and he sits up from the ground and hugs Seto. Seto tries not to hesitate to hug the former dead boy but he couldn't stand it any longer. He grabs the prince in his palm and they both hugs each other.

Atemu and the soldiers behind him stares at Katsuya wide eyed. The prince was fully alive. People starts to cheer for the prince awakening. Seto didn't care for the people around him he had the person that matters to him the most.

Crystal who was standing up and smiles "I have to go. Thank you once again" and the girl vanished in a bright light.

Seto and Katsuya stared as the girl disappeared. Seto thanked her in his mind and he gets up from the ground and grabs Katsuya's and the sword falls down on the ground. Seto turns himself towards Atemu and walks up to him. "Atemu you remember my friend Katsuya don't you?"

Atemu stares up and down at Katsuya and then stares at his face "Of course I do. It's nice that you live again my prince Katsuya Jounouchi" Atemu bows and so did the soldiers behind him. Katsuya stares around him and then at Seto who was also bowing "_A little awkward_" Katsuya thought in his mind.

Atemu stands up right again and puts a hand on Katsuya's shoulder "We must celebrate our prince return tonight"

Katsuya was about to protest at that part but when he was about to open his mouth he feels a hand on his shoulder. Katsuya slowly turns his head to the side and stares at Seto's blue eyes.

Atemu starts to walk towards the people in front of him and was met by Marik, Malik and Bakura walking out of the mass. Atemu gives them a smile and shakes Malik's, Marik's and even Bakura's hand for thanks.

"Thank you for helping out in this battle. I truly appreciate it."

"No need for thanks" Malik says.

"As long as there is food on the party tonight I will be happy" Marik says and earns a glare from Malik. Malik shake his head and grabs Marik's hand in his. Both of them starts slowly to walk away talking. "Can't you be civil for once?" Malik says to Marik.

"Wasn't my uncivil me what attracted you in the first?" Marik says back

Atemu stares at the Egyptian boys as they disappeared in the mass and he then turns back to Bakura.

Bakura glares back at Atemu and clicks with his tongue "Don't start telling me thanks. I won't take them seriously"

Atemu laugh a little and he crosses his arms over his chest "Then how's about a bag with gold coins?"

Bakura stares first questioning at Atemu but then he gets a grin on his face "Now you're talking my language"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Back at the castle Yugi, Ryou, guard Honda and Otogi was sitting in the throne room waiting for news from the war. Yugi let out a sigh and leans at a wall. Ryou sat on the floor staring at the wall. Honda and Otogi was talking to each other.

"The king is returning"

Yugi, Ryou, Honda and Otogi turns around and runs out trough the door and out in the front yard. The large gates got opened and in front of the people was Marik and Malik. Next to them walks Bakura who Ryou directly runs towards to. Atemu walks with his horse next to him. Yugi got a big smile of relief on his face and hugs his fiancee tightly.

But there was two people missing Seto and Katsuya. Yugi looks around and then at Atemu "Where's Seto Kaiba?" Atemu put his finger on his chin and shrugs "Dunno but I have something amazing to tell you when we get inside and it involves the puppy Katsuya"

Yugi stares puzzled at Atemu and asks him "What about him?"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto looks around him when he and Katsuya walks inside the deep forest and Katsuya was leading the way. Seto stares at the blond and asks

"Where are you taking us?"

Katsuya turns his head towards Seto and smiles "It's a surprise"

Katsuya then stops in front of a mountain and Seto looks around "Was this what you wanted to show me?"

Katsuya grins "No. This is" and puts his hand on the cold rock and a opening on the side reveals. Seto stares at the hole in the mountain and Katsuya grabs the boys hand and leads him inside. It feels like they were walking for eternity in the tunnel then a small shine on the other edge of the tunnel telling them that they were almost there.

When they were standing on the other edge Seto had to close his eyes of the brightness from the other edge. Slowly he opens his eyes and stares stunned at the surroundings.

It was like a small oasis you could find in the dessert but it was much more beautiful. It had a small waterfall flowing in from the mountain and under it had a most brightest blue water. In the top of the room had a hole in it where the moon could shine into. Around the water had large trees and flowers was found in every color.

Seto takes small steps forward and admires what he sees. Katsuya stares from the edge of the tunnel at Seto.

Katsuya starts to walk and sits down next to the water and picks up a white waterlily in his hand. Katsuya felt a humans presence sitting down next to him and he smiles.

"This place is amazing" Katsuya turns himself towards Seto and gives a sad smile. Seto stares at the boy and asks "Is something wrong?"

Katsuya shakes his head places the waterlily in the water and pushes it forward gliding on the water surface. Seto stares at the waterlily and then back at Katsuya "I know when something is wrong puppy"

Katsuya turns his head towards Seto and glares at him "I'm not a puppy anymore"

"Avoiding my question" Seto says back in a sing a tone like. Katsuya leans backwards and stares at the moon above him and sighs "I have always been lonely. Even if it sounds odd when I had people around me all the time but still... I had no one to talk like a normal boy. Everything they said was that they understood or agreed with me. Sometimes I wished that I was a normal boy like the people outside my castles walls. That's why I was liked by the people not that I wanted to be like them. It was that I cared about them. Wanting them to have a peaceful life with no worries"

Seto didn't say a word. He knew what Katsuya was talking about. He was also lonely in his home. He had no people who he could trust inside the palace.

"When I hit the rock bottom it was then Iida shoved up. But I denied his advices and anything that involved him. After I sealed our souls in that battle I was stuck in time. Slowly my memories disappeared and I was reborn as a puppy in this world. I still had my wounds after the battle with Iida and I was about to give up but then you shoved up." Katsuya got a smile on his lips as he continues "You made me feel like a normal boy"

Seto stares at Katsuya and remembers the time when he first found the golden puppy lying on the street. Seto got a smile on his lips as he thinks of the times he was with Katsuya.

"After time I grew feelings towards you and they are not a feeling of friendship... I love you Seto"

Seto stares at Katsuya who was blushing.

Katsuya stares at the water in front of him and hopes that Seto doesn't get mad at him for telling him that. Katsuya feels two arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and being pulled to the side. Katsuya lifts his head and looks up from the chest he was resting at and he feels his lips being connected with the boy who was holding him. The kiss parted and Katsuya stares at Seto in front of him. Seto gently pushed a string of golden hair behind Katsuya's ear and he whispers in a soft tone "I love you too Katsuya. My puppy"

Katsuya stares at Seto's face and glares at him "When are you going to stop with the dog comments?"

Seto though for a second before he kissed his puppy "Never" and Seto pulled the boy in an another kiss. Katsuya felt himself being pushed backwards and ends on the grass ground.

The moon shines on the water and made it glitter. Seto and Katsuya spended the entire night in the cave till early morning before they walked back to Atemu's castle. After hundreds of years people was still talking about the Prince Seto and the dog prince Katsuya. How it all began till the end....

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it.

And once again I give my warm thanks for you people who reviewed and read this story.

I still remember when I first started to write this fanfic. I had like three different kinds of stories for this but they were almost the same story. But in one of them Seto was the dog. But then I thought what kind of dog would Seto be? After a couple of hours grumbling what dog he could be I gave up the idea and made Katsuya the dog instead. It's kind of funny how things turns out to be. I didn't have a plan how this would end and it all turned out good.

Thank you once again..


End file.
